3ball
3ball |founded = 16,500 BC|onlypredecessor = 1ball|predicon = 1|image = 3ball.png|caption = I'm not India...|language = Native American Languages|type = Caveball|religion = Shamanism Totemism Christianity (converted)|friends = Lakotahball Sioux Fallsball Iroquois Confederacyball Canadaball (sometimes) Oklahomaball UKball (sometimes) USAball Massachusettsball Mapucheball Mohawkball|enemies = UKball Spanish Empireball Redditball USAball (Formerly) Canadaball (formerly) Guatemalaball (formerly)|likes = Feathers, freedom, tents, buffalo, bows and arrows, making a kissing face|hates = Cowboys, being called "redskins" being banned from reddit...?|predecessor = 1balls that walked across the Beringia strait|intospace = Definitely not. Why? Because THEY'RE NATIVES! That's racist.|bork = Buffalo Buffalo/Eagle Eagle/Jaguar Jaguar/Howgh Howgh/USA USA|status = Alive? (Some countryballs keep some land for them)|notes = Remove Conquistador from the premises!|imagewidth = default|reality = Americans (not USAball)}}3ball,' '''also known as '''American Indianball', or Native Americanball, is a caveball that represents Indians the Indigenous peoples and tribes of the Americas. It is said he immigrated there over a land-bridge in Alaskaball from 20,000 to 10,000 years ago. 3ball lived happily until some Spainballs, Portugalballs, Franceballs and UKballs invaded and nearly killed all 3balls, both deliberately with murders and accidentally through disease spread. In the Americas, they live on reservation clay allotted by USAball and Canadaball, and in Mexicoball they live like the other people (not in the reservation, free). 3ball also likes hunting animals and then using every piece of their bodies for their own purposes. Such as: * Using their bones for ceremonies, and making tools * Using their hide for tepees, and clothes Mormonball thinks they were Jews, but no one else agrees. In Reddit, it is banned and replaced with 7ball for unknown reasons. Relationships Friends * Canadaball - Real Son * 1balls - My ancestor and brother who created a great civilization. You should be stronk, bro! * USAball - Stronk son. Since his revolution, he killed thousands of my people when he was growing, now we're good and he apologized to me. Gibs rights and autonomy. Neutral * Franceball - Traded stuff with me and did not settle as much as England (i also help in seven years war), Is still colonizer though Enemies * Englandball - The worst person in Europe but at least we collaborate with each other during the American Revolution. * Spanish Empireball - New World Colonization never forget... How to draw Drawing 3ball is simple. # After drawing the base circle, color it of a red like here # Draw inside it a smaller white circle with a black 3 # Draw the two eyes and you've finished If you want you can add feathers, bows or indigenous hat. Gallery Artwork 3ball I.png All caveball.png 3ball IV.png Cute 3ball is cute.png 3ball.png -15k.png threeball.png File:Creeball.png File:Pool.png 3ball2.png Comics 3nRG0Eq.png|credit from tnnmys 7ball_Understand_not.png|consider it as 3ball Native Kiss.png A cueball story.png 1bal - 3ball - 8ball.png Españaball - blanda.png ULmhXhm.png ViRXZZi.png }} es:3ballit:3ballko:3공pl:3ballzh:三號球 Category:America Category:North America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Caveballs Category:USAball Category:Canadaball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Category:Tribeballs Category:Characters Category:Mexicoball Category:Central America Category:Guatemalaball Category:Belizeball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Nicaraguaball Category:Costa Ricaball Category:Panamaball Category:Bahamasball Category:Cubaball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Haitiball Category:Dominican Republicball